


did you just mom me?

by kozyinc



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not that funny, buck is a brat, eddie has mom reflexes, funny/cute fic, thanksgiving kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozyinc/pseuds/kozyinc
Summary: eddie reflexively protects buck's side of the car when he hits the brakes too hard.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 380





	did you just mom me?

**Author's Note:**

> maybe ill add a thanksgiving dinner chapter since i kind of worked it up in this, but maybe not. haha

"It'd really be easier if we just take my car. You'll get lost." Eddie said towards Buck as he packed Christopher's backpack with the essential toys. Buck frowned, furrowing his eyebrows, "lost? How would I-? I'm not an idiot, I think I know how to follow simple GPS instructions!" They were already late, Eddie was invited to his family's Thanksgiving dinner and his abuela told him firmly to bring Buck, Eddie's family had gotten to know Buck and they all love him so he was invited to pretty much everything. They weren't going to stay for very long because Bobby was also putting together a Thanksgiving dinner so Buck and Eddie had _two_ dinners they were going to have to eat. Luckily for Buck, he's almost _always_ hungry. Christopher was already at Isabel's he had asked Eddie to bring him some toys since he was spending the night there."It's not that! I just- I don't want you to waste gas and we're going to the same places anyway, so we can just take my car and you can pick up your jeep later." Eddie really just wanted to spend some time alone with Buck, but he wouldn't admit that. Eddie zipped up Chris' backpack before taking a look at Buck, Buck had his arms crossed and he looked as if he was trying to figure out Eddie. "Fine. We'll take your car. Even though you won't admit that you think I can't follow instructions from a robot." He huffed out before walking out the door. Eddie rolled his eyes before following Buck outside and locking the front door. "Why are you fighting with me on this?" Eddie said when they got into the car finally, "you're a terrible driver." Buck muttered, flipping the radio on and turning the volume up, Eddie frowned and turned the volume down, "says you! You have, like, 3 speeding tickets!"

"This is California! 70 means 80! And I only have 2 speeding tickets!"

"70 does _not_ mean 80. How am I a terrible driver?" Eddie scoffed, starting the car after putting Christopher's backpack in the back seat. He started driving down the street, traffic was always a mess. "You ignore signs, and I'm pretty sure you have road rage." Buck shrugged. "I do not have-" At that point, someone cut in front of him, "Are you kidding me!? Learn to drive asshole!" Eddie yelled out the window before looking at Buck who looked at him with his eyebrows raised, "Okay, I have a little bit of road rage, but LA drivers suck. I am _not_ a terrible driver." Buck just shrugged at him, "sure, buddy, whatever you say." He patted Eddie's arm with a smirk. Buck had obviously won that argument. They were halfway to Isabel's but Eddie still couldn't let it go, Buck couldn't win."I'm pretty sure your jeep has a flat anyways." He muttered. "It does not. I just got that fixed!" Eddie looked at him, "did you?" Buck scoffed, "whatever. At least I-" A car in front of them braked hard, causing Eddie to quickly hit the brakes so he didn't rear-end the guy, Eddie's 'mom reflexes' caused him to shoot his arm to protect Buck from the harsh breaking. He breathed out once it was over and luckily they didn't wreck, LA drivers suck, he moved his arm and looked at Buck, "you okay?" He asked. Buck looked at him with an incredulous expression, "dude, _did you just mom me?"_

"I-" Eddie couldn't think of what to say, "shut up." He finally muttered to Buck, Buck just started laughing. "I can't believe you mommed me!"

"It was a reflex!"

"Sure, okay." Buck chuckled. Eddie took a glance at Buck's face, he was smirking at him and his eyes were lit up with amusement, Eddie just wanted to kiss him. A loud horn sounded from behind him, "See, you're a terrible driver. You're holding up traffic!" Buck laughed loudly as Eddie finally got out of his head and continued the drive, "whatever." He muttered, but couldn't hold back a small smile at Buck's antics.


End file.
